


George Learns about the Room Where /it/ Happened

by HammCheddr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a bean, George is jsut... George, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thomas gets what he deserves, Thomas is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/pseuds/HammCheddr
Summary: Alex was sexually assaulted(Raped) by Thomas Jefferson.One year later, and George his boyfriend finds out.Shit's boutta go down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Should be slepping but naw

Alex breathed deeply. His thoughts going a mile a minute, breaths becoming shallow because he was wheezing and  _ oh god something’s wrong I should be able to breath normally. _

It was when footsteps sounded from above him did he look up and stare into the unforgiving eyes of  _ Jefferson. _ He smirked his evil grin, huge teeth on display as he re-buckled his belt and stepped over Alex, purposely dragging his foot painfully across the other’s already abused body. 

Whining when Thomas ‘accidentally’ stomped on the fingers that were spread out on the floor, Giving off a yelp. His head throbbed painfully hard, the hardwood not helping one bit. His shoulders shot forward, dry heaving because  _ dear g-god… it was inside him get it out get it out getitoutgetitoutgetitout _

A suddenly shake of his shoulder jolted him back into reality, the hard eyes of Jefferson glaring down him as he sat in a crouch. 

“Relax Hamilton, stop being a fucking pussy.” He snarled, then stood and left without another word, leaving Alex alone. 

Hamilton felt disgusted. He felt as if Thomas’ hands were still on him, roaming his body.  _ Violating his body. _

He shivered, and let out a soft sob.  _ When did he start crying? _ The hand Thomas had crushed came up and wiped away a few tears. 

There he lay. Motionless, besides the trembling of his body and twitches of his hands. 

*

*

Today marked one year since  _ that  _ happened. Alex felt anxious for the day to be over.

“George,  _ please. _ ” Alex mumbled as the older man walked into his office carrying takeout. “I said nothing  _ crazy.” _ George raised his eyebrow at that, and let out a soft chuckle.

“Relax, babe. It’s just Thai food.” Alex’s boyfriend made his way around the desk, and pulled up a chair using his foot. He positioned the chair so it faced Alex, then plopped down next to his boyfriend. “Besides, don’t tell me you remembered to eat today, because I know you didn’t. “ 

With a huff of annoyance, Alex turned to face his boyfriend and clicked off his computer.

“What’d you get?” Hamilton asked, the answer being drunken noodles, while George had container of chicken pho in hand. “Thanks, babe.” Alex mumbled, before stuffing his face full of food. He practically moaned when the noodles hit his taste buds. George chuckled, chewing absentmindedly on a piece of chicken. 

“So, I was just thinking…” George started, making Alex halt his actions for a moment. “Okay, so, I am having a guest over tonight. He, uh, he’s a colleague. The man I told you who may take my spot when I retire?” Alex nodded, looking at his boyfriend in interest. 

“What’s his name?” Alexander asked, before shoving another mouthful of food into his mouth.

“Oh! Of course. His name’s Thomas? Thomas Jefferson.” 

Alex dropped his fork into the dish he was using, as he felt his blood run cold.

_ Thomas. Oh god. Please tell me I didn’t hear that correctly.  _ “E-excuse me?” His voice sounded small. Smaller than him, in fact.

“Thomas Jefferson. Nice guy, a bit snobby, but overall-”

  
“He cannot come into our house.” Alexander stated, before standing, getting rid of his noodles and leaving the office abruptly. “I-I'm not hungry anymore.” He muttered as he left. 

“Babe? Babe, hey, what’s wrong?” George said worriedly. He scrambled to follow Alex out of the room, looking throughout the halls and spotting him farther down before sprinting after him. “Alex!” He yelled. 

_ This could not be happening. This had to be a dream. A sick, fucked up dream.  _ Arms against the bowl of the toilet, he felt his stomach jolt and cramp. His throat felt clogged with clots of  _ something.  _ All he knew was that he needed it  _ out. _ He began dry heaving profusely, sweat lining his brow. His arms quaked rapidly, unable to support his weight. The sound of a door swinging open made him flinch, and finally fall to his knees beside the toilet. 

“Alex? Oh, god, Alex are you alright?!” George scrambled to comfort his boyfriend, wiping the sweat from his brow using his sleeve. Alex took deep forceful breaths, eyes fluttering from the sudden rush of panic he had just experienced. George rubbed the back of his head reassuringly, and soon, Alex was up on his wobbly feet once more. 

“Sorry, George.. I jus-”

“We’re going home.  _ Now.” _

*

*

“Please, explain what exactly just happened?” George asked tiredly. 

“I-I… I don’t… I don’t really…” With a sigh, Alex came clean, voice wavering and tears threatening to spill. “About a year ago, T-Thomas and I made an agreement. I was hoping he’d pass this new course for school, something that’d support immigrants or exchange students. He told me he would, but for a price. Of c-course, I didn’t think twice about this ‘price’ he wanted. T-turns out… he, uh… he wanted  _ sex. _ ” Alex’s lip quivered, hands reaching up to rub at his reddened eyes. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I was so stupid… I  _ hated _ it George. Hated it! He didn’t have my consent, not  _ one bit. _ And yet… he still did it..”

George stood silent while his boyfriend sobbed into his hands. How was he supposed to go about this? How  _ dare  _ someone put their hands on Alex! With his brows creased in worry, he comforted his boyfriend best he could. 

Tonight, he’d get his revenge. 

*

*

“Hm…  thought this place would be bigger.” Thomas muttered, eyeing the foyer with an unamused expression. George had to fight not to rip out the asshole’s obnoxious hair right then and there, instead ushering him to the kitchen.

“So, tell me about yourself.” George said with a forced smile.

“Uh, hmm… what could I tell you… Oh! Yes, I’ve accepted plenty of new courses and advanced classes into schools open to expand their student diversity range.” He said snarkily.

“Oh, really? Well.. one didn’t happen to belong to a man named Alexander Hamilton, did it?” Thomas’ eyes seemed to brighten slightly at the name, causing George’s blood to boil.

“Ohoho, as a matter of fact it di-” Thomas never finished that sentence, because just as he was about to, George punched him square in the nose. Jefferson drew back, hand cupping his now bloodied face tenderly. “You asshole!” The curly haired man yelled, not expecting yet another hit straight across his cheek.

George grit his teeth, leg shooting up and kicking him clear in the dick, making Thomas howl in pain and fall to the ground, legs twitching and thighs spasming. 

“I know what you did, asshole. How  _ dare  _ you hurt Alexander! I should kill you! You don’t  deserve to be on this planet! You should be ashamed of yourself!” Thomas stared wide eyed and terrified as George grew angrier and more furious by the minute. The last thing he saw was Washington’s fist colliding with his face, before everything went black. 

**“You will _never_ touch Alex ever again.” George muttered underneath his breath, before leaving the kitchen to comfort his boyfriend. **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my trash my smol Walri
> 
> (A group of Walri is called a huddle. Welcome to the huddle my frens<3)


End file.
